The Promise
by Erkith
Summary: Dom made Kel a promise on her deathbed. Now he has to keep it. Quite original as far as I know. Written in a similar style to The Soldier and The Spy. OneShot. KD! includes George, The Dancing Dove and Lalasa.


**Author's Note from Erkith:** I know, I know, another new fic, without updating the others. Please try to enjoy it anyway. The updates for the others are half written, but this kept getting in the way. I'm getting right on them!

**Disclaimer: **All characters and world, save Dru (the serving girl) belong to Tamora Pierce.   
The Promise

"George, you rogue! How good to see ya."

The Baron sighed. "Ya saw me yesterday, Lad."

"Izzat so? Must'a slipped me mind." The King of Thieves replied innocently.

Hazel eyes gave the ceiling a more than passing glance. "I'm sure. Been near a year since I've seen my lady." Fondly, his hand traced the scarred table as he regarded the changes. "She hasn't changed much."

"She's still yours. The Dove – she's forever yours."

"I know." The Baron's voice was soft.

_I travel a path tonight not many have travelled. I walk a path of worn cobblestones and narrow streets enveloped in shadows. Shadows sheltering the darkest of our race. The Maid was warned, but she came, as stubborn and foolish as the Lady she served. I could not deny her, for her sense of duty lies deep and her debts to her Lady still steal her sleep. This quest will mean more to the Maid, in future, than me._

_Shadows of nightstalkers are as common as glass shards. Believe me, neither are lacking in quantity here. I guide the Maid quietly – one arm supporting hers, the other resting on my blade. She will not come to harm._

_Soft footfalls, barely heard above bawdy laughter filtering into the streets from disreputable houses, haunt the roofs and alleys. _

_A glimmer of light, quickly gone. As if reflected. It appears again slightly to the right... at waist level, not ten paces ahead._

_The Maid's hands shake as she flutters them in a signal of recognition and peace. WE mean no harm to the rogue and are under protection. They'll not be after our purses at risk of their ears. But nothing can save me now._

"Gotta bone to pick with ya, Baron." The King's words slurred together, some.

"Is that so?"

"How many nobles ya taught our sign? Been slim pickins of recent."

"Liar." The Baron tossed back casually. "Just the important ones... mostly."

_The drop off point. The Dancing Dove. "Baron, I hope you get this," I thought as I handed the parchment to the Maid._

_"It will be alright, Lalassa. The Baron runs a pretty clean house." I needed to convince her to take it alone._

_She shall not follow me to the fork of this path. Where I go; I wish that she not follow. The Baron will see to it._

"Baron, this here's for you." A busty serving girl lay a sealed letter down in front him.

"What's this now, Dru?" A letter for me? Here? He thought, puzzled. He flipped it over. It read simply: Baron.

"The girl that brought it is over yonder. She's not of the rogue, but then ye should be knowin' that as she knows the sign," Dru teased, glancing back at the young woman huddled in the doorway.

The Baron's eyes followed hers. Lalassa. The girl was the Queen's seamstress – Kel's old maid. "Yes, Dru, bring her here. No sense letting the men glean false hopes off a Queen's Lady."

Breaking the seal, he unfolded the parchment.

_Baron,_

_The Owl is grounded. She sends her regrets that she will not be able to aid your plans, nor participate in any future ones. The Owl will never spread her wings and fly again, never again gracing our skies with hope, strength, and wisdom. Tortall will miss her. I feel the loss already._

_The Owl asks that you protect her strays for her. You will find that they are provided for in her papers. Ignore requests referring to me. What is mine is to be split between the Boy and the others. I promised my Lady I would leave it in your hands._

_The Maid felt she should be part of this quest. I charge you with her safety as the Owl, my Lady, charged me with this duty. Let no harm befall the Maid. Goddess knows she's been through enough. _

_Tell your She-cat the Owl sends her love, respect, and thanks. _

_Most of all, take care. Take care of what's yours, Baron, it gets taken without warning._

_I held her as her life bled out. Pale as fresh snow, but stained with blood. So much blood. So much... _

_She is dead, Baron. She is dead._

_My Lady is gone._

_The Soldier_

Eyes shutting slowly, squeezing tight against tears that escaped anyway. A small hand touched his shoulder consolingly, Lalassa. 

"Goddess bless, Lady Knight. Goddess bless." The Baron murmured softly.

_I travel a path tonight not many have travelled;_

_Worn cobblestones and narrow streets enveloped in shadows._

_Shadows of nightstalkers common as glass shards._

_Soft footfalls, barely heard_

_A glimmer of light, quickly gone._

_Pale as fresh snow, but stained with blood._

_Life slowly bleeding out._

_She's gone._

_And so now I lay me down to sleep n'er to wake to mourning's break, for gone is the Owl, the Lady, my love and I shall not tarry long after._

**A/N: **What do you think? Please review! Critique is perfectly welcome. I keep deviating from my usual style; perhaps angst will become my new one... I dunno. I promise I'll get back to the others. Maybe post something this weekend. What fic do you ppl want updated first? It's looking like the Spy (sequel to the Soldier, newest chap shows Kel's betrothed), but I could switch to DKOM (I've decided to do a courtyard scene between Dom and Kel on popular request...lol probably contains fluff)or my Sherwood Smith stuff (not yet posted on fanfic) or Harry Potter (which I've neglected) all are partials.

Your pic! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Explanation:** Owl  - Mindelan Crest (wonder who the Owl is...hmmm)

Maid - Lalassa (yes I know she's a seamstress now)

Soldier - should know this... go read "The Soldier" if you haven't

Lady - Kel

Baron - George

She-cat  -  if George is the Baron then it's pretty obvious

Kel made Dom promise to deliver a bunch of messages and take care of certain ppl before dying.

Erkith


End file.
